charmedrewritefandomcom-20200214-history
Gideon
Gideon was one of most powerful Elders, as well as the mentor of Leo Wyatt. He was also the headmaster of Magic School. He was first a friend of the Charmed Ones, and then an antagonist, following the births of Prue's son, Pacey and Piper's daughter, Melinda. He was initially a supporter of Piper Halliwell and Leo's relationship, but after discovering how powerful their children turns out to be, (and evil as well) he tries to kill Melinda and Pacey for the greater good. History Early Life At an unspecified time, Gideon became the Headmaster of Magic School. It is possible he had been Headmaster since the school's creation after the destruction of Atlantis, as it was mentioned by the Elders that Gideon was the only one who could protect the school. He also temep Prue oldest child Patricia, but Patricia, was too wised for him .Gideon mentioned having met the first Charmed Ones when they were very young. After the Elders believed Leo killed Rennek, a powerful darklighter, he was the one who tells Leo about him becoming the whitelighter of the Charmed Ones in front of the Halliwell Manor. He was initially a supporter of Piper Halliwell and Leo's relationship in contrast to the rest of the Elders, and even went as far as to convince his fellow Elders to let them wed. He also became a friend to Prue and Andy. However, after Pacey Halliwell Trudeau and Melinda Wyatt Halliwell was born, Gideon grew concerned that the children was too powerful and became convinced that Melinda and Pacey needed to die to protect the Greater Good. The Headless Horseman Gideon requires the sisters services when one of the students at Magic School conjures up The Headless Horseman and beheads people, including the sisters and Gideon's aide Sigmund. Gideon then panics when discovering that the horseman kills a mortal innocent with him realizing that he may have to shut the school down. When the student Zachary was discovered to be the one responsible for the horseman, he morphs into Prue to move the students away from Gideon before turning back into himself to attack him. After the sisters are returned to normal, they convince him to let Gideon go. True Intentions Revealed Gideon hires a group of darklighters to kill Leo Wyatt, because he wasn't focusing fully on his elder duties. One of the darklighters, Damien, ended up being sucked into the Ghostly Plane with Piper and Leo. While in the plane, Piper and Leo reunite as a couple and make love, (conceiving Emily and Rebecca Halliwell Wyatt in the process) before Damien impales Leo with an arrow. While this is happening, Gideon "helps" Prue and Paige with reversing a portal back to return the couple to the real world. Damien is killed by his leader upon returning. After the ordeal, Leo informs Gideon on the bridge that he can't justify staying on earth anymore, and stays in the heavens ,while Gideon goes to the Underworld to meet with the darklighter leader and reveal his true plan, which was to keep Leo away and distract the Charmed Ones while he kills Melinda (who grows up to be evil and immensely powerful in an alternate future) , whose birth he considers a mistake and Pacey (who will grow up and be really powerfull) being the all powerfull firestarter. The Spider Demon when Piper and her unborn babies are cocooned by the Spider Demon, the sisters call Leo back from the Heavens for help. He goes to Magic School for information on a wizard, which Gideon gladly provides before he growls at Leo for abandoning his Elder duties again. After the demon is vanquished, Piper agrees to stay at Magic School with Gideon for her safety, oblivious to what he is really up to. The Tribunal and Barbas Andy Trudeau ends up facing execution for killing a robber, due to the Cleaners removing exposure of magic the Charmed Ones used. Gideon gives them information on the Tribunal and then summons them. He acts as a lawyer for the sisters, while the Tribunal members summon Barbas. The Tribunal accelerates time while the case is proceeding to the point that Andy is about to be executed while they read out their judgement. Barbas tries to convince the tribunal to relinquish the sisters' powers, but after finding out that Barbas deliberately carried out the plan by possessing a robber and Darryl with phantasms, allowing him to be set free from purgatory. The sisters retain their ability to practice magic, but Paige loses her active powers. Barbas, technically the winner in the case, taunts Gideon by reading his greatest fear - that the sisters will discover his true intentions with Pacey and Melinda but promises not to tell anyone. Witch Wars In order to ward the sisters,Pamela, Patricia, Andy, Leo and Rebecca off Gideon's plan to kill Melinda and Pacey, he conspires with a demonic couple Corr and Clea to kill the sisters and Patricia off in a demonic reality TV series. He does this by betraying a good witch, Tali, to her death by getting the sisters to protect her from the demonic contestants. Although one of his conditions was that no innocents were harmed, the demons, being evil, have other plans with a darklighter killing Tali and a shapeshifter stealing the appearance of the crime reporter Kyle to get to the sisters themselves. Gideon pretends to save the day by forging a page on magical projector crystals he bugged the Manor with. He then grabs a crystal to show a promotion for the series and claims that they're the ones after Melinda and Pacey. After the couple are vanquished, the sisters celebrate their success, with Gideon relieved that the sisters, Pamela, Patricia, Andy, Leo and Rebecca don't suspect him anymore. Sigmund, who knows of the plan all along, worries that their attempts to kill after Pacey and Melinda would be the reason why after Pacey and Melinda turns evil, but Gideon ends up vanquishing him before he confesses to the sisters. The Parallel World In his final attempt to kill Melinda and Pacey, Gideon was forced to contact his counterpart in the evil parallel world, so that world's Melinda and Pacey would be killed as well. To prevent Prue, Pamela, Leo and Rebecca from intervening in their plan, both Gideons turn invisible and blocks the potion necessary to create a portal, thus injuring their hands. After the Gideons heal each other, they manipulate the portal plan so that the Leo's, Prue's, Pamela's and Rebecca's would cross over into each other's worlds. When the plan to return Pamela and Rebecca agoes horribly wrong for the good Paige and Patricia are forced to track down their evil Mom/sister and neice and his sister/her neice. However, evil Gideon sent their evil counterparts home, allowing them to move the good sisters through the portal and causing the worlds to turn unbalanced. The Gideons discuss this plan over a game of chess. Good Gideon sends Paige through the portal only to be attacked by the evil Gideon, telling her that she not supposed to be there. The Pipers then lapse into labor and go to hospital - leaving good Gideon alone with good Melinda and good Pacey. His Intentions are Discovered While Paige, Prue, Pamela, Leo and Rachel are in the evil world's underworld (which looks more like a flourishing garden) with the good version of the demon Barbas, evil Patricia and Paige arrive and attack their counterparts while Pamela, Rebecca, Leo and Barbas take cover behind a large rock. When Leo wonders out loud about whether or not Gideon knew about the portal problems, Barbas suggests that Gideon know exactly how it could go wrong. Once the Pipers call the sisters to say that they are in labour, Leo ,Rebecca and Pamela inform them that they need to save Pacey and Melinda as well. Meanwhile, the Gideons plan their attack on the Paceys and Melindas by orbing them out of their bedrooms to the attic. They later bless an athame to penetrate Melinda's force field and kill them. Just then, the Melindas orb the athame away from themselves and into the Gideon's chest before a power of four vanquishing spell is cast by the sisters. The Gideons orb back to the mirror to heal themselves, knowing that they can breach his shield and with the worlds now unbalanced, they try to use it to their advantage. Working with Barbas Gideon realised his mistake of causing a significant imbalance, but realised that Pacey and Melinda's deaths would be the "great evil" necessary to restore the balance between the two worlds. However, the sisters ,Andy, Pamela, Prue, Leo and Rebecca soon discovered that in Pamela and Rebecca' timeline that Gideon took Pacey and Melinda away for several weeks in his attempt to kill the boy and the girl. While they was able to fend him off, the trauma of having to constantly defend themself was too much for thier young psyche to handle, and turned them evil – thus making Gideon's concerns a self-fulfilling prophecy. Meanwhile, the Paiges and Patricias search in the Gideons' office when they notice an echo in the room. The Paiges open the curtain masking the mirror after they notice a chess piece. To help him make the necessary great evil, he enlists the help of Barbas, who sets to work scaring a cheerful Piper into bewitching her sisters to make them as unusually happy as her followed by torturing Leo with a hallucination of Paul and Melinda growing up to be evil so that Paul and Melinda's defenders would be distracted - allowing him to kidnap and kill Paul and Melinda. Killing Rebecca and Pamela and Kidnapping Paul and Melinda Rebecca and Pamela looking after Melinda and Paul and searching through the book, when they hears footsteps. Rebecca and Pamela then tries to flee with Melinda and Paul, but Gideon knocks them back. Gideon then conjures up his athame, which he then uses to stab and kill Rebecca, as she runs towards Paul and Melinda's cots and than kill Pamela who try to kill him for Rebecca. Leo orbs with Prue back from the hospital after Barbas finishes taunting him and Prue with the possibility of losing two kids instead of just one, only to find out that Gideon has breached the force field, picked Paul and Melinda orb to follow up and orbed them to the underworld with Barbas, stating that "It's for the best, Prue and Leo." His Vanquish While Rebecca and Pamela was dying, Leo and Prue had to go to Magic School. There they came face to face with their evil counterparts where they discuss how to save their daughters and sons. Evil Prue and Leo notes that they was full of hope while at the hospital, to which Good Prue and Leo responded with fear. Knowing that Barbas was responsible, they realize that in order to find Gideon, they need to find Barbas. Upon trapping Paul and Melinda Gideon calls for Barbas to administer the killing - who apparently turns up to see him. "Barbas" criticises his lateness, to which Gideon snaps at his impatience. He hands "Barbas" the athame, who grows suspicious. Gideon asks if there is something wrong. "Barbas" states that there is - and proceeds to stab Gideon. "Barbas" transforms into Leo as he flings Gideon across the room. The real Barbas flames in and eavesdrops, while Gideon tries to defend his actions to kill Melinda and Paul- including pulling the Elder card (to which Leo states that he is not one of them anymore) - but Leo refuses to have a bar of it. After Prue told Gideon he was the reason why Paul and Melinda turned evil in the first place, Leo orbs Gideon's magical mirror to the Underworld, and notifies Evil Leo on the other side not to kill Gideon. Gideon asks Leo what he was about to do. Leo replies with "A Great Evil," which was needed to restore balance to the parallel worlds. Leo strikes Gideon with lightning. Before Gideon dies, he curses Leo about the potential consequences of his decision before turning to dust. Leo destroys the mirror to prevent any future contact between the worlds, which had since been restored, due to a paragon of good being killed by another. Powers and Abilities *''Basic Powers'' **Spell Casting: The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *''Active Powers'' **Orbing: The ability to teleport through the use of orbs. Gideon's orbs had a unique purple color. **Healing: The ability to heal the wounds of others, unless that being is already deceased or evil. **Apportation: The ability to teleport beings or items across different planes or dimensions, Gideon used this to teleport the box with the cameras in it in "Witch Wars". **Electrokinesis: The ability to manipulate electricity and fire bolts of lightning. **Telekinesis: The ability to move objects and beings with the mind. **Molecular Dispersion: The ability to utterly destroy objects and beings by tearing them apart on a molecular level. **Shielding: The ability to generate a protective force field. **Invisibility: The ability to become unseen by the naked eye. **Divination: The ability to observe others through a Crystal Ball. **Remote Orbing: The ability to teleport others elsewhere through the use of orbs. **Telekinetic Orbing: The ability to transport things with the mind through orbs, he first used this to orb Sigmund's head over to the other heads in "The Legend of Sleepy Halliwell". **Photokinesis: The ability to manipulate light and orbs. **Thermokinesis: The ability to manipulate temperature. **Cursing: The ability to curse an object or individual with misfortune or other effects. *''Other Powers'' **Sensing: The ability to sense the location of other beings. **Voice Manipulation: The ability to alter and manipulate one's voice. **Regeneration: The ability to heal instantly after being wounded. **Reconstitution: The ability to reform the body after it has been destroyed. **Immunity: The ability to be immune to certain spells, powers or potions. **Immortality: The ability to possess an infinite lifespan and an arrested aging process. Category:Characters Category:Elders Category:Evil Category:Deceased Category:Magic School Professors